Funeral Song
by Kary-chan
Summary: Song fic... te hice mío una vez mas solo para dañarte de nuevo.


**Indicaciones: **"..." será el PoV de Shuichi... y lo que no este entre comillas el PoV de Yuki.. espero se entienda y claro que les guste... andando! A leer n.n!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FUNERAL SONG**

_Por Kary-chan_

_Te deje otra vez_

_Yo no lo entiendo._

_Ha pasado antes_

Pensé que poniendo un océano entre nosotros te haría desistir.. pensé que poniendo un océano entre nosotros haría que te olvidaras de mí, simplemente creí, que alejándome de ti, te olvidaría, como erróneamente creí la primera vez que, alejándome de este departamento los recuerdos se irían...

Este departamento... mis pasos... mi alma atormentada y mi irrazonable culpa me trajo hasta ahí... mi teléfono suena de nuevo, el sonido es apagado debido a que esta en el profundo fondo del bolsillo del abrigo, pero aun así lo puedo oír, lo saco y miro la brillante pantalla... Seguchi... el de nuevo... preocupándose por mi equivocadamente...

Nadie, nadie debería sentir lastima, pena por mi... después de todo... ¿no fui yo quien prácticamente obligo a Yuki a hacer eso...? si.. yo fui la tentación...por que en mi juventud tontamente creí que ese joven también sentía lo mismo por mi.. que sentía ese amor que casi rayaba en adoración...

Y el... ese mocoso... podía ver en sus ojos el fantasma del pasado del cual me quería alejar... mis pasos resuenan en el piso del abandonado departamento.. ahí... encerrado en ese pequeño cuarto... esta todo mi dolor... mi angustia... mi pasado manchado de sangre, de la sangre de Yuki, de aquel al que alguna vez yo ame.

_No lo soporto más._

_Estos juegos tontos._

_Siempre terminan en confusión._

"Me repito una y otra vez que yo fui el que hizo que te alejaras... te estaba haciendo solo daño ¿cierto Yuki?... remuevo mis lagrimas de mis ojos... sigo acostado en la cama.. en esa cama que aun conserva tu aroma pese a que ya es una semana desde que te fuiste.

Si, me quede en tu departamento usando la llave que dejaste... es solo un intento vano por sentirte aun conmigo pese a que tu ya decidiste abandonarlo... abrazo desesperadamente la almohada... eso será lo mejor para ti... y Yuki.. tratare de ser fuerte... tratare de comprender que el solo estar a mi lado te hacia daño...

Pero siempre estará en mi cabeza la pregunta ¿por que? ¿por que te hago daño? acaso el amarte de la forma en que te hago es tan malo... acaso... acaso no vale nada que yo este dispuesto a morir por ti... si, yo moriría por ti... pero no quiero que tu mueras por mi... aaaah.. son demasiado pensamientos.. y el haber llorado toda la noche no ayuda mucho... tengo que levantarme... los demás me esperan... y como últimamente lo hago.. daré mi mayor esfuerzo... solo para demostrar que soy fuerte... solo para demostrar que... daría mi vida por ti.. por que.. eso es lo que estoy haciendo ¿ne Yuki?

Pero ya no mas, ya no estaré creyendo que volverás a mi, que todo terminara como un bello cuento de hadas.. ya no mas.. estoy cansado de sufrir.. estoy cansado de sufrir en vano por que tu no escuchas ni mis ruegos, ni mis lamentos, ni siquiera ves mis lagrimas.. pareciera que simplemente no te importara mi amor... que simplemente estoy contigo por que espero algo... tal vez dinero.. tal vez fama.. pero no Yuki.. yo solo espero que tras un día de trabajo... tu me recibas con los brazos abiertos dejándome hundirme en ellos y perderme en tus ojos... ojala Yuki... ojala supieras cuanto es lo que te amo.

Y por ese amor.. ya no iré tras de ti... ya lo comprendí... será mejor para los dos estar lejos el uno del otro.. así... no nos podremos dañar mas... yo dañándote con mi amor, tu dañándome con tu frialdad e indeferencia."

_Te tome otra vez_

_simplemente para dejarte de nuevo_

_yo morí en mis sueños_

_¿Que se supone que se significa eso?_

Era como si jugáramos al gato y al ratón... un juego que se repetía una y otra vez.. te alejaba y tu volvías...

Te alejaba y volvías con esa sonrisa de que nada había pasado.. que todo estaba bien... y que tu me querías incluso mas que antes... tonto.. tonto mocoso... ¡ja! Mis palabras son una ironía... pues.. el tonto soy yo... el tonto que no podía demostrarte que te amaba.. el tonto que siempre busco la salida fácil cuando me asustaba ver el amor que me tenias.. te dejaba...

Pero tu volvías.. y te amaba.. te amaba y te apreciaba mas que nunca, y también, mas que nunca temía que te pudiera hacer daño... como había dañado antes a los que amaba. Pero todo eso ya no importaba cuando te lanzabas a mis brazos y sentía el contacto de tu menudo cuerpo.

Nada importaba cuando te besaba, cuando recorría con besos ese cuerpo, el cuerpo del hombre a quien amaba...

Mas luego, cuando todo parecía que marcharía bien algo o alguien me hacia ver la verdad... era un error estar juntos. Aunque a veces deseaba tanto contestar que no era un error el amarte y si así lo fuera, no me importaría... pues, y aun inclusive de sonar a cliché, eres el error mas hermoso que hubiera podido cometer.

_me voy perdiendo en el fuego_

_yo morí en mis sueños_

_buscando tu mano_

"Estar en el escenario ya no es lo mismo, sin duda solo lo hago por que debo hacerlo, pero ya no por la pasión que sentía al cantar, pareciera que toda esa pasión se esfumo de mi al momento en que me dejaste.

¿Lo ves, Yuki? Ves como aunque me esfuerce no dejo de pensar en ti, ves como aunque lo desee no puedo sacar de mi mente el sabor de tus besos, la sensación que me provocaban tus caricias, no puedo sacarme de la mente tampoco el primer recuerdo que tuve de ti, cuando te vi aquella noche en el parque.

'Déjalo'... tal pareciera que esa palabra esta marcando mi vida... y tal pareciera que yo me niego a hacerlo.. no dejare de cantar... y tampoco quiero dejar tu recuerdo... aunque me este muriendo por que en mis sueños eres mío, y al despertar lo único que encuentro es mi cama vacía."

_Mi deseo fatal_

_De nuevo te he fallado._

_Porque deje que te quedaras._

La primera vez que te aleje de mí, pareció fácil, simplemente me iría, me casaría, tu te desilusionarías de mi y así todo terminaría.

Pero ah, nunca conté con que tú, que tu amor por mi seria mas fuerte e irías en persona por mi, a reclamarme una vez más como tuyo.

Y de nuevo mi mente fría pensó, ¿por qué no decirle la verdad? Al decírsela el te vera como un monstruo y se alejara de ti, ¿no es así?... y con esa idea te dije todo.. había matado a alguien.. pero tu.. tu me dijiste que me amabas... que no importaba el pasado, por que tu me amabas...

_Solía pretender_

_que me sentía bien ._

"'¿Estas bien?' 'Si claro..'. esa es mi respuesta.. pero es mi gran mentira... no estoy bien... mi energía se esta apagando poco a poco por que trató y trató de alejarte de mi mente y no puedo hacerlo...

Ya estoy cansado de pretender que entendí que te marcharas y me dejaras, por que ¡no lo entiendo!... Yuki, Yuki, lo he tratado de comprender, de aceptar, pero simplemente no lo puedo hacer.. yo te amo.. se que tu me amas... ¿por qué entonces no podemos estar juntos?.

Lo he decidido.. no te dejare ir... no puedo hacerlo... nada me separa de ti.. ni un océano, ni el fantasma del pasado ¡nada!.

¡Yuki, Yuki, iré tras de ti a donde quieras que vayas... ¡Yuki, Yuki! ¿no escuchas mi canto? ¿no escuchas que te amo?... ah, no, no puedes escuchar por que esta canción apenas la escribí anoche.. no puedes saber lo que dice hasta que la veas.

¡Pues no te preocupes Yuki, por que la veras pronto!... el vuelo esta llegando a New York... se donde encontrarte... Tatsuha me lo dijo... se donde buscarte..."

_Pero era una gran mentira_

_Una ilusión perfecta_

Por unos instantes llegó a mi mente el pensamiento de que podría ser feliz a tu lado, de que incluso podríamos vivir juntos y llamarnos "koibito", pero no fue así... solo fue un pensamiento fugaz, pues la ilusión, la farsa de pareja duró tan poco.. en parte por mí, en parte por los demás.

Mas todo ya acabara, pienso mientras miro el arma que yace en mis manos... si todo acabara, pero antes un cigarrillo, saco el encendedor... ja... que buena broma del destino... ver tu rostro antes de morir.. ver tu rostro sonriente en esa fotografía, la miro hipnotizado, probablemente es la ultima vez que te veré.

-Que demonios...- pensé cuando sentí ese temblor, nada bueno aseguraba eso, vi unos ojos.. unos ojos ya conocidos.. unos ojos violetas.

No dijiste nada, simplemente te abalanzaste a mi enfundado en ese estúpido traje de perro, Dios.. inclusive llevabas un tipo de hocico de plástico.. me besaste.. y en tu mirada de piedra preciosa pude ver lo que me decías.

'Eres mío.. no te dejare ir' eso era lo que tus ojos me decían, solo sonreí mientras tomaba la hoja que me tendías.

-Cero talento- conteste casi mecánicamente.

-Mentiroso..- me contestaste... me sobresalte al escuchar de nuevo tu voz, te acercaste a mi, sentándote entre mis piernas y recargándote en mi pecho –Yuki.. ¿por qué siempre me dices mentiras...? ¿por qué eres malo conmigo?- tu voz era tan dulce, tan parecida a la de un niño... -¿!por qué no te metes en la cabezota que te amo?- me gritaste deshaciendo esa pose y dándome un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Tan absorto estaba en disfrutar del calor que emanaba tu cuerpo que no me fije cuando te levantaste dispuesto a dar el golpe... dolió.. sin duda dolió.. pero dolieron mas tus palabras... ¿por qué soy malo contigo..?

-Por que tengo miedo de lastimarte... aun mas de lo que ya lo he hecho- contesté mirando al piso.

Pero ya no me contestaste, si no que de nuevo me besaste, bajándote la capucha del traje de perro al hacerlo. –¿que no te he demostrado lo suficiente que estoy contigo por que en verdad te amo? ¿Que no le tengo miedo a nada solo a... no tenerte conmigo...?- preguntaste mientras tu mirada volvía a mostrar aquella determinación.

Yo solo solté una sonrisa mezclada con un bufido de alivio –idiota...- dije lentamente tomando tu barbilla y acercándote a mi –aunque creo que yo soy el idiota por aceptar que soy totalmente tuyo.- te dije por ultimo mientras te acostaba en el piso y acariciaba tu mejilla con el torso de mi mano...

_Te hice mío_

_Simplemente para herirte una vez más._

O tal vez... te hice mío... para sanar un corazón herido... tu estarás ahí conmigo para sanarme... y siempre serás mío, así como yo seré tuyo.

OWARI 

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas de la autora: **Lo sé, no es nada nuevo.. pero es mi interpretación sobre toda la relación YukixShuichi... así que.. espero les haya gustado... aunque me salió realmente corto.

Etto si.. la canción le pertenece a **_The Rasmus_**.. es que cuando le leí (la traducción pues) a una prima me dijo "oye.. eso parece la relación de Yuki y Shu..." y yo solo me sonreí y le dije "me leíste la mente primita..." y es que si.. yo también ya lo había pensado.. pero al decírmelo alguien mas me dije "no eres la única loca que solo piensa en Gravi, GW y Yaoi, Kary.." así que.. aquí ta esto –Kary sonríe medio sonrojada.-

Dejen Reviews por favor.. ¿siii? inserte aquí mirada de perrito a medio morir

Matta ne!


End file.
